hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Peoples Concerns
'The Peoples as a Culture' A culture of reverence and superstition, crossed with that of individualistic rites and traditions of each tribe, the peoples way of life with each tribe caring for their own traditions and ways being mixed with a unified origin and respect for it has given them a unique flair to their clothing and their culture has dominated their choice in armament. Loosely speaking the average member of the peoples has a preference for clothing that benefits their survival odds and assists in the role they play within their tribe, additionally adding clothing that they find useful or as an added extra item of comfort, with armour built directly into their base clothing for combat that also serves a secondary purpose. Purely war built pieces are rare amongst the peoples, with a few scratch built being mainly chest pieces or additions that can be strapped onto or over the top of existing kit. In terms of the split in roles amongst the peoples, with regards to hunters and gatherers, there is a clear defined difference between them reflecting their difference in nature and opposite of roles amongst their tribe. Hunters tend to take time to gather protective materials which they form into crude protective armoured jackets with any actual solid armour covering their legs, this is usually combined with comfortable general clothing and padded braces that allow them to move over and under terrain without suffering from their speed of movement. Gatherers on the other hand tend to favour kit that provides the maximum ability for storage and carrying capacity to maximise their potential return loads on salvage runs. This is usually formed by bandoleers of pouches and belts worn around the body over padded clothing with some armour built into the shoulders and knee joints, this is too allow them to carry their loads with ease as well as during fights to carry additional useful equipment and items that may help the tribes hunters. OOC Definition Leather armour, shawls, Leather Vambraces or greaves, war paint, facial markings, tribal styled clothing, Modified Civilian clothing, improvised armour, Modified Survivalist equipment, scratch built armour, patched clothing, patched and modified webbing, patched Armoured vests, Home built clothing and armour are all acceptable clothing for Peoples Characters. The characters home tribe may have an effect on the symbols on the characters kit as well as the colouring and war paint colouring. Each characters kit will also be individualistic to that person and how they operate. Prominent Colours Varies from tribe to tribe Iconic Clothing War paint/Facial markings of the tribe, Modified Civilian clothing, Scratch built patched equipment 'Cultural Concerns' The tribal nature of the peoples lends their concerns and issues are very tribe specific in most cases, and as such they only really have one major cultural concern that circulates through every tribe and their populace, and one minor concern that takes up a disproportionate amount of their time, that of the ancestors and the reverence for them, and the creeping issue of the possible return of the lost respectively. In terms of the major concern to the peoples, they hold the ancestors and the iron tree in near religious reverence, holding great meetings led by the tribes own shamans and the shamans of the iron tree itself in shows of worship and respect for their ancestors and their role in the peoples origins after the great loss. Each tribe has their own method of worship, and their shamans have their own rituals and palms by which they enact their worship and reverence, as do members of the tribe. However the shamans of the iron tree, the focal point of the ancestors reverence faith is the most sacred to all of the peoples and is the site of the gatherings that take place once a year, and as such is treated with great care by all the tribes. Outsiders that show a degree of respect towards this way of life and as such respect towards the peoples ancestors are treated with the level of respect that they show the peoples, the greater the respect the greater the degree of acceptance by the peoples. This varies from tribe to tribe with some including rites of passage before they will interact with outsiders, whilst some only bid that outsiders are respectful and have some piety about them when interacting with normal peoples tribal members. Those that fail this are often exiled from peoples’ territory for a set period depending on the disrespect; in some cases this can go as far as having the offended tribe’s hunters putting warning shots at the offenders should they show their faces near the tribes land again. In regards to the return of the lost, every tribe has a different level of response to this, some dismissing it as a myth and the idea of the lost ever returning being nothing but fantasy, whilst other live in constant fear that they may return and plunge the peoples into civil war for a past grievance that has festered for 300 years. Either way anyone that brings them information as to the nearest lost’s actions are generally brought straight to the senior tribal leaders for a quiet meeting, and are often thanked even if the information is small and of little true value. Whilst those that actively stir the fears of the tribes people are treated to a small dose of tribal justice in being shown just how bad the peoples can be when stirred into a frenzied fear before being ‘escorted’ from the peoples lands. In extreme cases the individual if it has been found has been making the situation worse for the purpose of their own fun or betterment they can be exiled from their own tribe, or beaten by the shamans personal guard of hunters in front of all the tribes when from foreign cultures before being dragged through the tribal lands to the boundaries and thrown across it ceremoniously being banned from returning. If the situation calls for it on the military side of things, the peoples tend to favour a guerrilla approach to warfare, favouring the use of skilled individuals to gather their information on their enemy, whether on the offence or defence, before committing to the action. This cautious nature lends the peoples a natural ability to judge their opponents before they even meet them, so allowing them to guess actions and plans by the style of their opponent and the enemies’ warchief. This gives the peoples a level of intelligence in war more akin to a well drilled military force than their humble hunters’ origin suggests.